


Five Women Ray Carling Dated

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: G - White Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: As the title suggests.





	Five Women Ray Carling Dated

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: Another response to a challenge from Loz for the "Five Things" meme on LJ.  


* * *

1.) Dora Keane. 

 

 

If anyone wondered why she was such a right mouthy bird, this, perhaps, explains everything. She figures most, if not all women would be, if they'd had the sort of history with Ray she'd had. 

 

 

It had all started when Ray's mother had insisted he learn how to foxtrot. After she'd become a pensioner, she of course had a lot of free time on her hands, and being a woman of reasonably sound mind and body, she looked to her hobbies to fill her newly acquired spare time. 

 

 

She'd been a rarity, especially for her generation, in that she'd gone off to work. She was forced to do so when Ray was quite young, due to his father being killed in an unfortunate construction accident. Up until that point, she'd been quite happy as a homemaker, and taking care of Ray was above all her top priority. The truth was, she liked Ray a lot more than she'd ever liked his father, probably because Ray actually listened to her.

 

 

Despite his outward brusqueness, one of the fastest ways to get to Ray's heart was to treat his mother well. She'd done the best she could by him, and he knew that, and he regarded her very highly, even as an adult.

 

 

That was why, even though he had absolutely no desire to learn how to do the foxtrot or indeed any other fancy dance moves, he immediately signed himself up for classes when his mother suggested it. 

 

 

Dora had been in that class as well, and together they'd been the two youngest members of the class. Their instructor had paired them up, and indeed they'd laughed and stomped on one another's feet as they'd learnt the steps, but learn they did. When Dora found out why Ray was taking the class, she thought it was incredibly sweet, and asked if she could join them.

 

 

Ray's mother and Dora had taken an instant liking to one another, and for that alone, Ray warmed to Dora quite readily. 

 

 

Dora soon learned that things weren't quite the same when he was apart from his mother. It wasn't that he had an unhealthy attachment to her; it was more that they found they actually had very little in common, but didn't know what to do about it. Soon accusations were flying, as they will, and soon they were apart.

 

 

That was why Dora was none too keen on paying a visit to CID, even if it might help save her friend. She did it---after all, she did care about her friend---but that didn't mean she had to like doing it. 

 

 

2.) Jerry Hall.

 

 

It was an accidental set-up by a well-meaning aunt who hadn't realised how very young Ms. Hall was. Ms. Hall did, after all, seem very mature for her age. And an up-and-coming model! 

 

 

They'd had just one date, a rather uneasy dinner. Ray thought she was quite beautiful, but once he found out her age, he politely but firmly decided against taking things any further.

 

 

Maybe in a few years, he decided, and kept things cordial. Truth was, for all his randy comments, he was actually very proper in a lot of ways.

 

 

3.) Britt Ecklund.

 

 

Once, when he'd been out seeing a film, he noticed a tall, beautiful woman in dark, oversized glasses and a large hat had left her handbag behind in the theatre.

 

 

Instantly, he snatched it up and raced after her to return it. 

 

 

She was so grateful that she insisted upon taking him to tea at that exact moment.

 

 

It wasn't until they sat down to tea in a local cafe that she removed her glasses and hat, at which point he of course recognised her and couldn't believe his good luck.

 

 

However, in a moment of extreme clarity, he realised he should play it cool and not fawn, although he very badly wanted to. 

 

 

They passed a pleasant enough hour or thereabouts, enjoying tea and light conversation. 

 

 

They never saw one another again, and despite his usually boastful nature, Ray never told anyone about this encounter.

 

 

It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to talk about it, it was more that he was afraid no-one would believe him. Plus, he hated being on the receiving end of Gene's thumping. Now that git Tyler was around, he was happy to relinquish that particular facet of his "other duties as assigned." 

 

 

4.) Louise Parker.

 

 

She'd been his very first kiss, and an older woman, at that. Since his mother had to work, she often had to leave Ray with relatives or, on occasion, with paid baby-sitters when he was younger. She spent as much quality time with her boy as she could, and he was quite good about it, all things considered.

 

 

A little too good, once he'd met Louise. He might only have been 10 to her 14 years of age, but that didn't stop him from seizing a moment and planting an experimental, sweet, slightly sloppy kiss right on her very delectable mouth. 

 

 

She was surprised, at first, but also pleased. 

 

 

He was a very well-behaved charge, after that, but all this came to an end when neither of them had heard Ray's mum open the door, and they were found kissing on the sofa in the living room. It hadn't progressed further than that, but that was more than far enough for Ray's mum.

 

 

After that, Ray's mum decided that maybe he didn't require a baby-sitter any longer. 

 

 

To further Ray's heartbreak, Louise completely ignored him whenever she saw him in the street. Apparently, Ray learnt, 14-year-old girls were very fickle beasts.

 

 

5.) Ruth Tyler.

 

 

Ray hadn't trusted Sam one whit, ever since he'd met the man.

 

 

That was why, when he thought of it, he would occasionally shadow Sam when they were both off-duty, trying to find out more about just who Sam Tyler really was, and what exactly he was hiding. Ray was quite sure he was hiding _something_. Had to be, otherwise why would he act like he was off his nut half the time?

 

 

When he discovered Sam had not only been sneaking off to see a lovely blonde by the name of Ruth Tyler, but that he'd been feeding her some line about his name being Bolan, Ray's suspicions were immediately aroused.

 

 

There was nothing for it, he decided. What was needed here was a little "detective work." He immediately tried his best to get close to Ruth Tyler.

 

 

Ruth would never have considered their meetings "dates," but Ray did. After all, he surmised, who said you couldn't mix business with pleasure? After all, Ruth was quite a lovely sight--- _and_ she _had_ to have something on Sam. Ray was certain of it.


End file.
